


Snuddles (Snake Cuddles)

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic is a little different when one of you is a snek, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ladies get yourself a man who loves you even when you turn into a 20 foot constrictor, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: Serpent Crowley's favorite spot to snooze: wrapped all around his angel.Not much more to this one!--He was perfectly content here. Sometimes things were too complicated in human form. Too many buzzing thoughts, too much energy. But here, enveloped in the warmth of his beloved, Crowley was at peace, letting each thought flow across his mind and drift away.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 226
Collections: GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints





	Snuddles (Snake Cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written during a prompt sprint on the Do It With Style server - write as much as you can on the prompt (in this case Snake Kisses) before time runs out! I made a few small changes to the descriptive phrases, but otherwise this is as it was written in 15 minutes

Crowley had found his favorite spot to doze.

Looped around Aziraphale, twisting up his leg, twining across his stomach and chest, once around the shoulders, and resting his head in a nest of soft white curls.

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he read, vibrations echoing up Crowley’s long stomach, soft and distant music. His angel was reading, and sometimes he read out loud, but today just the humming and an occasional sigh.

He was perfectly content here. Sometimes things were too _complicated_ in human form. Too many buzzing thoughts, too much energy. But here, enveloped in the warmth of his beloved, Crowley was at peace, letting each thought flow across his mind and drift away.

And Aziraphale…didn’t mind. Didn’t recoil in disgust when he saw his husband turn into a twenty-foot-long constrictor, didn’t hesitate to take that creature and carry it around the cottage. Didn’t try to push human affection onto a reptile that wasn’t built for it. He just…accepted it.

Crowley rubbed his chin into that hair, burrowing a little deeper, a squeeze rippling down his length. He loved his angel, so _very much—_

“Darling. You’re doing it again.”

Oh, right. Comfortable as this was, sometimes snake instincts did get a little out of hand.

He dropped his head down to Aziraphale’s shoulder, then slid under his chin. Aziraphale hadn’t flinched, though, or tried to pull away, simply turned another page. “That’s better, thank you.” Crowley lifted his head a little, and Aziraphale dropped a gentle kiss just behind his eyes, then a second.

Another ripple went through his long, scaled body, a shiver of pleasure tinged with repulsion – the heat of those lips was more than he could easily bear in this form.

In a flash, he uncoiled stretching across the sofa, splitting and twisting his form into a human shape. He shook his head, slightly disoriented to suddenly find himself stretched out on his stomach, with his feet in Aziraphale’s lap. Oh, he’d got it wrong again.

He turned just in time to see Aziraphale lower the book, raising his eyebrows. “Something the matter, dear?”

“Well,” he grinned as if he hadn’t completely botched his dramatic reappearance. “Suddenly felt the need to be…very _not_ cold-blooded.”

“Did you, indeed?” That little bastard-smile grew on Aziraphale’s lips, and he put aside his book, leaning down to catch Crowley’s mouth against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got a few more of these fluffy little things that I will post when I have the time. Drop a comment if it made you smile!  
> ~~  
> PSA: The majority of snakes do not like being handled, kissed, or nose-booped. At best they tolerate it as a way of showing that they trust you, the large overly-warm mammal that feeds them. Please do not kiss or nose-boop strange reptiles, and let them get to know you on their terms first!


End file.
